Tiny channel awesome
by normjr2000
Summary: This is something I've had in the works for a while and i decided it's time to post this and I had written this before the news about jewario came out and I ha him as a main character.


It was a normal day so far for iron Liz she was playing rock band with 90's kid but then there was a phone call "hey Iron Liz here" Liz said into the phone "Liz it's me Jewario I need your help right now I'm at the critics house get over here now bring pollo". "okay we'll be right there" Liz said grabbing her swords twinkle and icing death "pollo come on we're needed" Liz said rushing out the door "DUUUUUUUUUUDE I am like so tottally coming too" 90's kid said running behind pollo slamming the door. When they arrived Liz heard screaming in the backyard "hey open up" Liz said Jewario then opened up the door "hey Jdub you look younger" Liz said walking inside "actually I am just like the others" he said "wait what do you mean others" Liz said but before he could answer her a somewhat tall boy walked in and handed her a flower "oh thanks" she said "welcome" the boy said heading back out "well Liz by others I mean me and 10 other members of channel awesome." Jewario said pointing outside.

She clearly recognized a few of the kids there was a boy with sandy blonde hair off playing in the sand with a girl with bright red hair they must have been Filmbrain and Luppa there was a boy sitting under a tree singing something he had to be Todd and the girl staring at him from across the yard definetly looked like the nostalgia chick then a bit away from her there were two girls and a boy who were clearly talking about something one girl had partialy dyed brown hair and was considerably shorter than the others and the other had blue hair and the boy was wearing a hat and some sort of longcoat he was the one who had given her the flower earlier she just noticed he looked allot like … LINKARA and the two girls were Jesuotaku and Marzgurl respectively then there were three teenagers she couldn't identify but one of them had to be the critic.

"Yo theres a fight going on outside" a boy Liz now identified as paw said "who" Jdub asked "Critc against linkara, Todd, and Marzgurl and if you don't hurry some one might end up really hurt" Paw said rushing back out "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" 90's kid yelled "90's kid your not helping" Liz said hitting him upside the head "'Cha who said I wanted to help" he asked her. "alright you four what happened" Liz said "he insulted power rangers" the three younger children said "and you" Linkara added without realizing what he said and when he did he blushed 2496 shades of red "besides if this the future I'm sure that dumb show has been dead for a long time now "nope" Liz said popping the "P" "it's on it's twentieth season it just refuses to die it has been canceled twice though but brought back stronger each time" She finished matter-o-factly "aww man" the critic said flopping onto the ground causing Jesuotaku to giggle "I think we should go back to my place" Liz said "sure" Jewario said "nimue beam me, 90's kid , pollo, and the other 11 life forms in my location back to the apartment" Liz said and in a second they were all back at the house. "okay who wants to watch a movie" Liz said everyone hands shot up "okay anyone 6 or younger come over here you get to pick first" Linkara, Luppa, Otaku and Filmbrain scrambled over too the film rack after some help reading the titles Luppa picked muppets take manhattan, Jesu picked pokémon 3, Filmbrain picked Aladdin and Linkara picked the Power rangers movie. then 90's kid popped in Aladdin "listen all of you pollo and nimue are in charge while we go find something for dinner" Liz said pulling Jdub away to the armory of freedom "alright how did this happen" Liz finnaly said "well you see Insano has been watching phineas and ferb lately and decided to create an inator luckily it as a youth-inator as opposed to a mindcontrol-inator or disintegrator-inator anyways he made us all 20 years younger and he then blackmailed Juno the sorceress with pictures of her going nuts at the Christmas party, into helping him along by hiding some of the younger members memories." he said looking saddened "so now about food Mac&cheesse sound good" he said Chippering up "yeah but listen I'm gonna go shopping and take the kids with me who don't want to watch this or the pokémon movie" Liz said grabinng the power morpher linkara gave her before the fight with vyce. "alright who wants to come with me while this and the pokémon movie are playing I do need some help with shopping " Liz said Critic, Chick, and Paw got up to go with her "nimue beam us to wal-mart" Liz said dissapereing with the other three. A good hour later they came back with 5 outfits for each kid and a whole lotta icecream she than took another trip with the kids. "nimue beam us up to omicron-1" as soon as they were aboard Liz took them to the science lab where they met doctor linksano "alright the three of you line up" she said "I'm missing time on the holodeck for this" pricking them each with a needle drawing some blood from them "hey what was that for" Chick shouted "to find out how to reverse that hack insanos age ray that shrank you 20 years" linksano said emptying critics blood into a pitri dish "uh come back in two weeks and I should have some information on how to reverse it" Linksano said heading off for the holodeck "nimue beam us to toys R us" Liz said.

Back at the apartment

Linkara started inspecting his pockets near the climax of Aladdin and he found his magic gun "hey Todd look what I found in my pocket" he says handing Todd the gun "cool ask Jdub about it after the movie" but suddenly there was 10th person in the room a girl in white clothes with red hair and glasses "Hi I'm Margrette" she says to linkara "woah how'd you get in here" Jewario said "I'm the spirit of The Magic Gun" she said pointing at the gun in Linkara's hand "ow" Linkara shouted getting a quick couple of flashbacks "she is Jdub she's my partner she's my friend" the boy said holding his head "but I'm just going to head to another rum to lay down for a bit" he said taking off his glasses "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE YOU SHOULD LIKE TOTTALY GO LIE DOWN IN MY ROOM IT'S THE FIRST DOOR TO THE RIGHT" 90's kid said "so is there a limit on how long you can stay out of the gun" "without going back in at night about a week" she said "oh cool you think you could help with the kids" Jewario said "of course" she said going to sit down and watch the movie. In Linkara's dream Where am I What time is it. Suddenly I see a man with a long brown coat and a brown hat that looked just like what I was wearing he walked up to me "hey Linkara" he says "h..how do you know my name" I say looking up at him "I'm you, what you used to be or will be I don't know this age related stuff is Really Messed up any ways I'm here to help you remember a bit" He says. Now I can make out my surroundings a small room with a green couch and a closet with a black and gold staff on the top shelf "why am I here" I say "to remember" the older me says suddenly dozens of images flash as the room changrd me screaming something and punching things, a robot double, a guy in a big suit, and the thing that has haunted my nightmares, missing number "how are you showing me this and how are you here" I say to older me "Magic" he says "but how does it work " I ask"It's magic I don't" he started "have to explain it" I finished "good now wake up" he says as I bolt into the world of the living.


End file.
